Somethings Never Change
by JZero
Summary: Alrighty, this is the fic that I said I was gonna write and NO ONE would like. Unless y'all are the mushy love love peeps! But OH WELL I'm a hopeless romantic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Hi ya there! This is one of my WORSE fan fics that I wrote after listening to Tim McGraw's cd for the thousandth time (no lie) Just be thankfull I wasn't listening to Sisqo-OH LORD! LOL Just take this fic w/ a grain of salt!  
  
  
"After all this time  
I still miss you every day  
The same world spins round  
I guess somethings never change"  
  
Relena sat at her desk, squinting through tired eyes to make out what was on her computer screen. It was no use. She sighed, closed her lap top, and rested her face in her hands. She was so tired of everything. Tired of acting like it had all changed. That all of her feelings had changed. Every day she thought of him. Every day she wanted him. Yet day after day, week after week, year after year, he was not there. He wouldn't ever be there. She stood up and paced her room, rubbing her fingers over her eyes. Finally she sighed and looked in the mirror. She had let herself go to hell, she thought. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She needed some time out of this damned mansion.  
  
"Sometimes I go out  
But it never feels the same  
I still look for you  
Baby some things never change"  
  
She smiled slightly as she sped down the interstate. She had gotten lucky that Pagan had been taking a nap. It probably wouldn't happen again. She gripped the steering wheel happily. She just hoped that Milliardo wouldn't mind that she had "Borrowed" his blue Convertible Beamer. "Oh well," she thought. "He'll understand." She couldn't believe she was doing something so out of character. She giggled. Being out of character was just what she needed. Something to help her stop thinking about work, work, and...him. She frowned and pushed it up to ninety.  
  
Suddenly, a green convertible streamed by her. Relena's eyes narrowed and she floored it. She almost wanted to scream, she couldn't believe that she was doing this! Soon she was flying parallel with the driver. She looked over and almost gasped. Heero! The driver turned toward her and she sighed. It was definetly not Heero. Just a very cute guy that happened to have brown hair and a dark tan. He looked over at her and and smiled. She faintly returned it before she passed him.  
  
"When I said I'd love you for eternity  
I just never knew how much those words meant to me"  
  
She thought about what she'd told herself once before. She was going to love Heero for an eternity she had said. She had been thinking about how silly those words sounded. Loving someone for an eternity, as if that was possible! Then she realized that she probably would love him forever. She decided to ignore the single tear that fell down her cheek. Ignore her thoughts about him.  
  
"Just an old love song  
Just the mention of your name  
My heart breaks in two again  
I guess some things never change"  
  
She turned on the radio and flipped around.   
  
"Rap, no too angry. Alternative, no too dull. Rock, not that's not my mood. Bluegrass, maybe when I'm fifty. Gospel, umm no!" Suddenly her finger hit the country station. She wanted to laugh at how stupid that Watermelon Crawl song was. "What was this guy thinking when he wrote this?" However, it finished and the announcer came on.  
  
"That was the Watermelon Crawl! Alright now, we've got something made especially for all of y'all lovesick dreamers out there! This is the one, the only, Tim McGraw with Remember Me! Only on Whistle 100 WKZL!"  
  
Relena groaned as the song began. Love songs always made her sad, not to mention lonely.   
  
"When all our tears have reached the sea  
Part of you will live in me  
Way down deep inside my heart"  
  
Relena turned off the radio and shivered. Love was just too serious of a subject for her right now. Suddenly the car phone rang. Relena fumbled to pick it up.  
  
"Hello," Relena said, hoping against hope that her brother hadn't found out yet.  
  
"Hiya Relena! It's Duo," the happy-go-lucky voice said. Relena smiled  
  
"Duo! How are you? It's been way too long," she said, escited to be able to talk to an old friend.   
  
"Pretty good, how about you?"  
  
"Well, the Queen of the World is alive," she said, smirking.  
  
"AWWWW Relena, I TOLD you I didn't mean all of that, I was just jokin'! Honest!" Relena smiled.  
  
"Duo, I was just kidding with you!" She said. She heard a sigh of relief.  
  
"Soooo, how's Heero? I mean, he's hangin' with ya right?" Duo said. Relena stared ahead a returned the question blankly.  
  
"I haven't talked to Heero for five years."   
  
"Ohh, sorry! Heh...heh...that's....funny...wellll, ya know how it is in the scavenging business, gotta run, gotta work! Talk to you later alright pretty lady?" Relena smiled faintly.  
  
"I'm glad that you called Duo," she said, trying to sound sincere through her misery.  
  
"Hey, anytime babe! Bye now!" There was a click as the line went dead, and Relena had to pull over because she found it hard trying to see through her tears.  
  
"Maybe some day someone else will set me free  
Until then I'll live with your love's legacy"  
  
A few days went by and eventually, Zechs forgave her for his stolen BMW. She was lucky to have such a loving brother, she thought. With anyone else she would have been murdered. She needed a car of her own, she thought. That damn pink limo was annoying and prissy, she needed something with speed.   
  
There was a ring at her phone and Relena drifted out of her thoughts to answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Relena? It's Malachi, how are you?" Relena winced, she had been trying to keep away from him, how had she found out her phone number? Malachi had been trying to get a date with Relena for a long time, and though try as she might, she couldn't find room in her heart to let him in.  
  
"Hi...Malachi..ummm..how are you?" She asked reluctantly.  
  
"Great, just great. Listen Relena, umm there's this dance at the Oakchester club tonight, and I was...just..well you know...wondering if you wanted to come?" Relena sighed.  
  
"I don't know Malachi, my schedule...I just...I'm just so busy you know?" There was a hesitation on the other end. Then Malachi cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey, don't you worry, I understand! Being princess and all, it's probably a TIGHT schedule, ya know, well, I guess that you do know...but ummmm, well anyways, I'm gonna go alright? I'll talk to you later okay?" Relena smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to you later. And please understand, I'd really LOVE to go, but I'm so backed up as it is, what with.."   
  
"Relena, I understand. You don't have to explain. It's alright, it was just a dance. It's not like my life depended on it!" Relena smirked, thinking to herself about a dance that once had depended on her life. A dance with Heero, right before OZ had attacked. She sighed.  
  
"Alright then, bye Relena!" There was a click before she could reply.  
  
"And I'll keep holding on  
Hoping you'll come back some day  
You can rest assure   
Baby somethings never change"  
  
Relena walked over to her bed and picked up the very familiar old teddy bear. She picked it up and gave it a hug, sighed, and let it drop back down to her bed. Suddenly, she felt an uncontrollable urge to break down. And she did. It started with a soft sob that turned into a rainfall. She felt that she couldn't hold her pain in any longer.   
  
Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and her eyes widened. Automatically, she swung around, trying to land a punch in her attacker, when her fist was caught in a very familiar hand. She gasped, eyes wide, mouth open.   
  
"What..what...what are you doing here?" She said. He looked down at her, his cold eyes seemed to soften.   
  
"I thought I'd come and finish what I started a long time ago," Heero said. Relena smiled.  
  
"So, you're going to kill me. Well, it couldn't have come at a better time. Look at me, my life is miserable, I can even control myself anymore. I'm falling apart. So where's your gun?" Heero cracked a smirk and Relena lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't mean that," he said. Relena was really confused now.  
  
"Then, then why? I mean, why would you come here after not talking to me for five years. Then you show up, in my bedroom for that matter saying you're going to finish something! What do you want Heero?" She said, looking at him through her tears.   
  
He lifted a hand and gently wiped away the tears that stained her cheek.  
  
"I don't know if I want to tell you," he said.  
  
"Why?" She said in a barely audible whisper. He sighed.  
  
"I must be crazy, all those years and...well...Relena," he said, looking at her. And then he bent forward and kissed her. Relena couldn't believe it. The whole situation was insane, how could this be happening to her? But at that moment, she forgot about the insanity and the probability of Heero doing something like this and savored the kiss.   
  
When they withdrew, Heero looked Relena in the eyes. His prussian blue eyes were soft and kind.   
  
"I guess you know how I feel," he said. Relena smiled, if it was anything like the way she felt, then she could do more then guess.   
  
"Why? Why did you come here?"  
  
"Do I have to tell you everything?" He said and bent down for another kiss. After awhile, Relena decided she didn't care.  
  
"I'm still in love with you  
I guess somethings never change"  
  
"I still love you"  
  
Alrighty, goofy gay, I KNOW!!! Whatever, who cares! I've been writing high quality stories lately (Well, I'D like to think so but who knows right?) Anywayz, thought that I'd put out some B.S. and feed it to the wolves. Every author needs a bomb right? 


End file.
